The Revenge of the April Fool Queen/Transcript
Here's the Transcript for the Thomas' Adventures Chronicles episode The Revenge of the April Fool Queen. The Day is coming! (The episode started at the Loud House, Lincoln and his sisters Luan are talking about something in Lori and Leni's room) * Lisa: a cold sleep chamber And that's why I propose we cryogenically freeze Luan for April Fool's Day. She can't prank us if she's frozen solid. Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lily all look at her shocked at such a suggestion. Oh, come on! She'll maintain brain function. Well, a little. (The twins look at each other) * Lola: Lana and I have an idea. (Lisa moves her chamber out of the way and the twins place a standing spot. Lincoln comes in wearing some kind of hazmat suit. They spin him around on a platform like a model) * Lola: We call it the Prank-Me-Not Poncho. a cord, causing the suit to inflate a bit. The inflatable lining cushions you from all manner of pranks. (An automated boot kicks Lincoln) * Lincoln: Ow! hit by a spring-loaded boxing glove Ooh! Ow! I can feel that! * Lola: Not a problem. We just need a little more air. (Lola pulls the cord again, but it comes off, causing the suit and Lincoln to float up to the ceiling) * Lori: Does anyone have an idea that will actually work? April Fool's Day is tomorrow, and I am not losing another eyebrow. her brow They're starting to grow in coarse. * Luna: I say we post bad reviews of Fanny's Prank Emporium, and force them out of business! * Lynn: Ooh, that's good. We eliminate her supplier, we eliminate the problem. * Lincoln: We're too late for that. Luan got her prank supplies shipped to an offshore warehouse months ago. other sisters look at him speechless She told me that to scare me. It totally worked. * Leni: We shouldn't pull that prank on her like last year. * Lynn: Yeah, now she gonna get more then she did. (Then they hearing Luan over laughing) * Lori: It's that Luan? * Lincoln: It's coming form her and Luna's room! Come on! (Then Lincoln and others walk quietly to Luan and Luna's room, overhearing on front of the door) * Luan: Thanks for coming in a short noice you too, I didn't know you love April Fool Pranks? * Heckle: '''No problem Luan, we love pull pranks one and other don't you Jeckle? * '''Jeckle: '''Oh yes Heckle, we do love pranks! * '''Luan: Well then, you two are gonna like I got plan for this year. In fact, I got some few pranks for Thomas and others too. We're gonna give them an April Fool's they'll never forget! laughing maniacally (Then, Lincoln and rest of his sisters gasp in fear) * Lynn: Oh-No! She's going after Thomas too? * Leni: Wow! She Luan's really in a game zone this year. * Luna: We can't let her prank on Thomas and the others! * Lincoln: You're right, Luna! We must warm them about this! Come on, Girls! (And so, Lincoln and his sisters Luan on their way to Sodar to warm Thomas and others) The Louds warmed Thomas, Twilight, Otis, Timmy and the others! Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Thomas' Adventures Chronicles Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes